


【翻译】I'm Worth It

by S_Destry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Destry/pseuds/S_Destry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪恩出去为地堡添置了一些新东西，为他们的新家。做汉堡的，榨汁机，齐柏林飞船的唱片，噢，为什么不呢？一个记忆床垫。萨姆跟他一样喜欢这个。</p><p>原文作者是：smalltrolven <br/>原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/686293?view_adult=true</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】I'm Worth It

唠嗑两句：这篇文作者大概是第八季的时候写的，大家肯定还记得迪恩在自己的房间里摆正了墙上的枪械，桌上有齐柏林飞船第一张专辑的封面，照片放在台灯地下，坐在自己的床上像个小孩子一样。  
我不想提第九季，真的。因为这本来是篇治愈的小甜文，迪恩，萨姆，他们值得世界上最好的东西。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
“我要出去买一些东西，你需要什么吗？”迪恩从门口回头对萨姆说，萨姆坐在书桌前，整个人几乎被堆成山的书给淹没了。  
萨姆抬起头伸长了脖子回答，“带点吃的东西当晚餐，我们的那些冷冻食品都吃完了。还有明天早上的橙汁。”  
“就这些？”迪恩问，他不指望能得到些别的答案，他知道萨姆并没有停下来认真的为自己想想或者他除了那堆书以外的东西。他一到地堡里就跳进了书坑，暂时还没出来。萨姆甚至没有注意到迪恩上个星期装好的那个棒呆了的迷你冰箱。老实说，这让迪恩觉得有点孤单，但是他挺高兴萨姆沉浸在跟狩猎相关的事情里。研究这些东西一直是萨姆在整个狩猎过程中最喜欢的部分，而现在他的资源几乎被放大了一百倍。也许这样会让萨姆真正的想要把狩猎当成他想了解的一部分东西。  
“就这些了，回见，”萨姆咕哝着，视线重新回到他面前那本红色皮革封面的书上，仔细地研究着插图。  
迪恩愉悦的回到地面上，启动了impala，她的发动机响起来的时候他又有点觉得不太公平，他们有新的地方可以住了，可是没有地方能安置他的宝贝。他开车离开了他们这个小小的新城区——老黎巴嫩，堪萨斯，他们第一次到这里的时候他就提醒萨姆，这可是美国的正中心——他向一个更大的史密斯中心（类似购物中心的地方）开去。黎巴嫩太小了，所以他才要去附近的镇上购物。而且如果因为有人注意到这个不超过两百人口的小镇上有两个新来的家伙而暴露了他们住的地方这就太蠢了。  
一上高速，他就开始开始思考着给他的宝贝建个地方当车库，如果要跟地堡连起来会有哪些困难。当然，他一点儿都不想弄坏什么东西，那个地方那么棒，他们终于能有了一些安全感。仔细想一想，他已经很久没有这样的安全感了，自从，好吧他也记不清了。而且那时萨姆告诉他的，萨姆想要的就是能安安全全的，所以难怪萨姆现在真的不需要别的什么东西。  
沿着36号高速开了差不多二十分钟之后他到了史密斯中心，他直接开始找最近的食品商店，那种有萨姆非常喜欢的鲜榨橙汁的地方。接着他注意到了一个“关门大甩卖”的旗子，是一家卖床垫的店，周围还有一些红色的气球。他想起了地堡里他现在睡的那张床。那确实不太舒服，虽然相比之前睡过的已经好太多，但还是硬得不行。在睡了汽车旅馆的床垫都快一辈子过后，迪恩决定把“布兰登”的信用卡里剩下的一些钱用来买一个像样的睡眠。也许我应该先给自己买一个这样我就能说服萨姆他也应该要一个，希望他们有那么长的床垫。他早就发觉要这样照顾一个人很难了，但是现在迪恩有了一个新境界，他自己都没意识到他已经习惯去思考要怎么照顾萨姆。  
迪恩把车停在了艾弗里超级床垫商店门口，那门口几乎没停车。他不太确定要怎么去买这样的东西，因为他没有买过，从来没有。  
“先生，需要我帮您找什么？”一个年长的金发女人问他，看起来像是唯一一个值班的雇员。  
“是的，嗯，我需要一个新床。”迪恩回答，他用手挠了挠脖子后的皮肤。他紧张时总是会这么做。  
“那你就来对地方了，你喜欢什么样式的？”她轻快地询问着。  
“我不太知道，我已经很久没有购买过床了。”迪恩随口扯着谎，暗自希望这听起来能让人信服，他真的不知道哪种比较合适，除了在广告里看到过有人在床上蹦跶，还有一杯红酒居然令人惊讶的一滴都不会洒出来什么的。那不是真的吧，是吧？他从来没有想过能买一张自己的床。他为什么会想要去买床呢？丽萨的床是他睡过最长时间的，那几乎是新的，非常舒服，他确定如果不是因为发生了这些，他会考虑让她来帮忙选一张床。  
“我们有一些很棒的款式，我个人最喜欢这个记忆棉，这绝对是最棒的，去吧，去试试。”她示意着那张全新的，用塑料包裹住的白床垫。  
他应该去躺一躺，他需不需要把鞋子脱掉，他能不能在上面睡一觉，要是他发出了什么可笑又快乐的声音呢，该死，这整个事情尴尬极了。他不知道要怎么做。  
售货小姐看着他，又一次挥了挥手，“去躺一躺，你就知道它到底有多棒了。”  
迪恩决定去试试，他小心翼翼的坐下来，把腿放在塑料膜上面，慢慢的躺下去。哇噢，真是，哇噢。这绝对是他睡过的最舒服的东西了，说真的，这太完美了，它柔软，没有糟糕的气味和奇怪的污渍。他意识到自己躺在那里，眼睛闭着，嘴角挂着傻笑。“我就要这个了。”他说，想象着每天晚上睡在上面会有多舒服。【我翻到这里时都要哭了  
“你不想试试别的吗？”售货小姐惊讶地问，她有点儿惊讶这位顾客这么轻易的就做了决定，没人会直接买他们试躺的第一张床。这个伙计到底有什么故事？  
“不了，你说这是最好的，我相信你。”迪恩坚持，他给了她一个信任的目光。  
他绝对不是那种普通的顾客，但是，嘿，他要买东西，她管那么多干什么呢，“好吧，你真是让我的工作轻松多了，你需要什么尺寸的？”  
“不需要太大，我没有很大的房间，”他回答，还是没有从这棒极了的床上起来。  
“像你这样体型的人我得说，你就需要这样的大小，这样睡着才会舒服，如果两个人的话就需要更大，否则对你和伴侣来说会有些挤了。”这就是顾客是单独一个人时比较棘手的部分，得判断到底有几个人会睡床上。  
迪恩对这个问题有点惊讶，他没有想过这个。他已经很久没有带姑娘回旅馆了，他也绝对不会带酒吧里的姑娘回地堡，有萨姆在。他们曾经，也可以再一次的，好吧，他们一直是“伴侣”，但是他不会就这么在陌生人面前表现出来，“嗯，听上去就这个大小就够了，谢谢你。”  
意识到不能让店里送货上门，他决定把它绑在impala车顶上，真幸运宝贝儿有一个足够大的车顶，今天正好没下雨了。他固定好之后坐上车，冲售货小姐挥了挥手，这才想起来自己本来要买些什么。他有点不太习惯，通常来说他不是一个购物狂，更别提买这么大的东西。  
他在一个音像店门口停下，他终于能买齐柏林飞船第一张专辑的唱片了。他一直想要但是从来没有想过要去买这个。他干嘛要买？如果你整天都在开车听磁带，根本找不到一个地方能播放它的话。现在他有地方可以放了，他有一个自己的播放器能放这个。接着他才去买了萨姆的橙汁，还有能做汉堡的东西，他们有一个厨房，他们还没拥有过这么好的厨房。最后他开回了地堡，有一个床垫绑在车顶他没有开得太快。  
萨姆一点儿也没注意到迪恩带了个床垫回来，或者迪恩怎么把那个旧床垫扔到了楼下那个堆杂物的地方，但是当萨姆听见了齐柏林的一段音乐时，他终于走进了迪恩的房间，跨过了地上的垃圾走到迪恩身边。  
迪恩发现萨姆站在他身后时他正在给自己的床套新床单。  
“这是什么？”  
“噢，我今天出去的时候买了一个新床，把旧的那个扔了，在那上面简直不能睡。”  
“你终于承认你年纪大了哈？”  
“去你的，这是我应得的。”迪恩倒回床上，发出了一声舒适的呻吟。  
萨姆看了他很长时间，才终于开口，“嗯，的确是。”  
迪恩疑惑地歪过了头，因为这可不是他期待的反应。  
萨姆看着迪恩的眼睛，看起来安静又真诚，述说着他真的觉得迪恩值得所有的这些，一个家，一个自己的房间，一个舒适的新床。事实上他是在为迪恩的反应而高兴，接着他露出了一个大大的微笑，嘴角逐渐上扬，直到他的酒窝出现了，而且他知道迪恩喜欢看到他的酒窝。  
“你干嘛笑得这么蠢？”迪恩有点奇怪地问，思考着为什么他巨大的弟弟站在门口冲他笑，像是迪恩把最后一块饼干或者别的什么留给他了似的。  
“我只是很高兴你很开心，伙计。”萨姆回答，在他正打算说更多前停了下来。  
“随便了，来这儿，躺下来试试，你对我的床垂涎三尺，我发现了。”  
萨姆耸了耸肩，装作那种像是被发现干了什么坏事一样的尴尬。通常他都不会这么轻易的表现出来自己想要什么，或者说不让迪恩看到他有多想有多渴望。他觉得会吓到迪恩。  
“好吧，你逮着我了，挪过去点儿。”  
萨姆在迪恩身边躺下，希望迪恩能有另外一个枕头，但是很高兴至少迪恩买了一张足够他们两个人躺的床。想到这个他有点紧张起来，因为他不允许自己再去那么想，已经很长一段时间了。他闭上眼睛，告诉自己放轻松。这张床就这么托着他，像是一个小心翼翼又温柔的恋人。他觉得太舒服了，开口想要赞叹但是他只能说出一个词，“伙计。”  
“是吧？”迪恩一直看着萨姆，看着他放轻松，让他自己感受这个，他们几乎从来都没有过的独特感觉。不管有多麻烦有多贵，他明天都会去给萨姆弄一个一样的。  
“这是我这辈子睡过的最赞的床，真的，太棒了。”萨姆说，甚至都懒得阻止自己发出愉快的小呻吟。  
“的确是。我发现我值得这个。”迪恩回答，漫不经心的开口，他的确没有多想，但是他可能也不应该这么乱花钱。  
萨姆转过头认真的看着迪恩，里面包含着那么多东西，“你当然值得，你绝对值得这些，迪恩。”  
萨姆的话像是给了他一棒槌，迪恩有点接受不了，他从来没有想过有人会这么告诉他，“你可以闭嘴了。”  
“不，没门儿。听着，你总是在做这些，你值得一千张像这样的床。你应该拥有一个自己喜欢的房间，你为这个世界做的，为我们的家做的，为我做的？你从来没有要求过别的什么，你就是，你就是值得这些很好的东西，你就是值得。”  
萨姆开始发表他的评论时就跟以前一样唧唧歪歪的，但是迪恩的心因为这些话的重量沉了下去，他几乎是满足的感受着这分量。但是他没办法做别的回答，他甚至不知道怎么像以前一样说些耍宝的话。如果萨姆真的是这么想的，那他们怎么还是...？所以他决定转移话题，“你也是，我明天给你弄一张一样的回来，不管你喜不喜欢。”  
“我不喜欢，别给我弄一个。”萨姆马上说。  
“为什么？我以为你喜欢这个，你都哼唧出声了，别撒谎了。”迪恩哄着他。  
“就是不想要我自己的。”萨姆简单地回答，像是这是世界上最显而易见的事情。接着他知道迪恩明白了他的意思，他靠过去将他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。  
迪恩环绕着萨姆把他拉近，让他们紧紧的贴合在一起像是他们是一个整体，他给了萨姆一个货真价实的吻，那么深入。当他们终于分开时，都已经气喘吁吁的了，“好吧，如果我知道是这样我肯定会买更大一个号的。”  
萨姆的手抚在迪恩背后向下滑，感受着这具在炼狱里奋战后依然鲜活依然生机勃勃充满温度的身体，他抚摸到他的屁股把他拉得更近让他们的胯部贴在一起，两个人都满足地叹息着，他开始磨蹭着迪恩，一边有些艰难地说：“我们可以明天去换。”  
迪恩开始笑起来，那种能让周围的人只是看见就会感到愉悦的笑容，萨姆现在完全能感觉到那些喜悦肆无忌惮的流淌在他们全身，迪恩的整个身体都震动着，直到这种震动开始让萨姆颤抖起来，一股热流灼烧到他的小腹，让他的腿都有些发软。  
在他的哥哥终于笑完之后，萨姆再次靠近亲吻他，这一次更加的用力又粗鲁，带着满满的“我好想你我都要不能呼吸了”的感觉。他内心深处意识到了这是那么久过后第一次，他们在他们的共同的一个家里。他们躺在一张新床上，这让人满足到难以置信。他想说什么，但是他知道如果他现在开口讲话迪恩一定会杀了他，尤其是在他们俩都这么渴望着的时候。萨姆现在只想确保他俩都能更加满意。他稍微蹭起来一些，迅速的脱掉了自己的衣服，眼睛始终钉在迪恩身上。  
看见萨姆脱衣服迪恩已经当机了。萨姆在这里，他的萨姆，活生生的，又有些支离破碎的，但是那么美丽，那么强壮，在他的身边。把自己完完全全的交给他。他无法控制地扫视着萨姆的身体，然后停留在已经坚硬无比的漂亮的阴茎上。他觉得自己要溺水了。他坐起来他（把）萨姆的腿分开，然后在萨姆的大腿上蹭了蹭鼻尖，对着他的阴茎呼吸着。他在萨姆的髋骨上又吸又咬留下了印记，他最喜欢这么干了。  
当迪恩咬他的时候，萨姆抽吸了一下，手指抓住了他的短发。他强烈的感受到他再也不想要他的哥哥消失掉去任何地方。他把迪恩的头抬起来一些，这样他就能看见他哥哥的表情。已经有差不多快一年没看到过了。充满欲望和占有，甚至有些贪得无厌，他有些颤抖着控制不住，膝盖往里扣，但是迪恩不让他这么做。他已经硬得发疼了，“想要你，迪恩。”萨姆说，不只是现在，不只是今天晚上，而是永远的。  
迪恩因为这话呜咽了一声，缓慢地舔过萨姆的阴茎顶端，听着他的抽吸拔高，接着迪恩把顶端含在嘴里开始吮吸。萨姆发出的声音表示他做对了，他笑了笑，吞咽进更多。已经有一段时间没干过这个了。他几乎都快忘了，不过他能很快的重新掌握技巧，他记起萨姆喜欢什么，当他打开喉咙将萨姆整个吞进去时，他感到萨姆的挺进。他努力地吮吸着，用完美的力道和节奏。萨姆的手揪紧了他的头发。  
“迪恩，停下来，想你在我里面时高潮。”萨姆有些艰难地说，因为他现在真的很想再挺动一下，他马上就能射出来，但是有迪恩埋在他身体里时感觉更好。  
接着迪恩停了下来看着萨姆，然后用手指慢慢的滑过了萨姆的屁股然后抚摸上了他的肩膀，他轻轻地吻了他的小弟弟。他向后挪了挪让萨姆躺下。迪恩看着他的弟弟躺在自己的新床上，颤抖着，身体泛着红，还有沾着唾液的阴茎。“迪恩。”  
迪恩呻吟了一声，他把自己的衣服脱光，他把萨姆的手握住引导着他握住自己的阴茎，看着他弟弟的眼睛因此变得更加疯狂。然后他伸手去够床头柜里的润滑剂，他没想过这个还会发生，这个只是给他自己准备的，因为这个根本不在他的计划里。“没有套子，萨米，可以吗？”  
“当然，你快点儿行吗？”萨姆催促道。  
迪恩听出了萨姆的急切，他跪在萨姆的两腿之前，他让手沾上了润滑剂划过萨姆的臀肉留下了火热的痕迹，然后在大腿内侧敏感的皮肤上揉弄着。没有比萨姆的呻吟更加悦耳的声音了，他喜欢看萨姆在他身下蠕动着渴求更多，他以为再也不会看见了。他知道已经很长一段时间了，他需要更加的小心，慢慢的来。这是这么久之后第一次他觉得所有的事情都是对的，所有的一切都在掌控中。  
“我准备好了，拜托迪恩，求你，需要你。”萨姆请求着，因为迪恩手指的侵入颤抖得更厉害了，但是他还想要更多。  
弟弟的请求让迪恩觉得不能再多坚持一秒了，“好，再一会儿，很快，”迪恩动了动手指，分剪抽插着然后整个人靠得更近，他现在找对了正确的位置。他把枕头拿到萨姆胯下垫着。现在一切都准备好了，老天啊，他都不记得有多久没做过这个了。他停顿了一下，看着他的弟弟。他现在跟迪恩一样渴望，眼睛闪烁着热度。迪恩伸手轻轻抚摸着萨姆的脸颊，“可以了吗？”  
“终于，可以了，快进来。”萨姆把自己的脸贴近迪恩的手，感受着粗糙而宽大的手掌，在这抚摸下放松。他打开自己，接受，接受迪恩。他已经都快忘了被这样填满是什么感觉了，这快让他疯了。  
迪恩感到紧抓着他的环状肌肉逐渐放松，他开始移动，一开始缓慢而又温柔的推进，但是萨姆努力把迪恩拉近。迪恩明白了，然后他开始加快速度，更加用力，在萨姆跟不上那节奏时，他完全放松任由迪恩接手。他感到萨姆的手抓着他的屁股将他拉近，强有力的手指那么用力，肯定留下了一些痕迹。这这些所有的动作下，他们的身体纠缠在一起律动，太美好了，迪恩逐渐失去了控制。  
但是萨姆不介意这个，只有迪恩能让他这样，现实和他的感觉像是分离了。但是他能感受到，他的哥哥在他的身体里，迪恩填满了他。他在迪恩狂乱的节奏下迷失了自己，终于迪恩的手抚摸上萨姆的阴茎，粗鲁的撸动着他，太完美了。他将自己送到迪恩手上，高潮的到来那么猛烈，这让他更加敏感的感受到迪恩拉出，挺进，越来越深，最后在自己的身体里颤抖着释放出来。  
他们俩都气喘吁吁的躺在那里，感觉灵魂都出窍了。然后两个人都傻兮兮的笑了起来，他们知道对方在想什么，但是迪恩还是说了出来。  
“你告诉我，我们为什么没有总是在做这个？”  
“我怎么知道！我很高兴我们又开始了。”萨姆说，然后拍了拍迪恩的屁股，他知道其实有很多原因，让他们这样亲密的身体接触停止了一段时间。距离，真相和想象，炼狱，本尼和艾米利亚，还有担心卡斯和凯文，还有爷爷的死，这些所有的东西。可能他们会谈一谈，也可能不会，但至少他们会试着开始交流了。之前的那一段时间两个人都不好过，但是现在不一样了。  
迪恩伸手抓住了地上的T恤擦拭了他们两个人，他把枕头从萨姆屁股底下拿出来放回了床头，然后重新躺好，手臂搭在萨姆的肚子上把他抱紧。  
萨姆把毯子拉上来了一些，然后往上蹭了蹭让头躺在了枕头上，紧挨着迪恩。真好闻，就是他们的气味，不是那些莫名其妙的糟糕味道，“这也是个新枕头吗？真舒服。”萨姆说。  
“买床送的，”迪恩回答，他从萨姆的下巴慢慢的亲吻到耳朵，这让萨姆小小的颤抖了起来。  
“你应该要一对，明天去换的时候。有个新枕头真好。”  
“没错，我还没想这个，但是好，有自己的枕头感觉真好。”迪恩说，他意识到自己在考虑，噢，好吧，今天做爱后也不代表他们会每天晚上睡在一起。但是他很想这样，但是他有点怕会吓到萨姆，万一萨姆不想呢。  
但是萨姆永远都能一下子看出来，“你真的觉得没什么吗？我是说弄一个更大的床给我们两个人这事儿？还是你想要只是你自己的房间？我不想侵犯你个人空间什么的，这里有足够的房间，我也可以给自己弄一个床。或者我们明天干脆弄两个。”萨姆停了下来，他有点担心迪恩的回答，因为他真的非常非常想，他们的小房间，只是他们的。他想要这个超过任何东西，但是他说不出来，他不能让迪恩跟他想要一样的东西，他也不想让迪恩又开始因为这段关系内疚。  
迪恩看出来萨姆的犹豫不决，他意识到他俩可能是同一种感觉。迪恩决定这一次由自己说出来，他要说出来，“这不能更好了，萨米，我真的想这样，我不觉得你...好吧，我觉得你不想要这样，所以我想我至少得拥有一样真正属于自己的东西，但是我真的希望能跟你分享，只要你不抱怨我放的歌。”  
萨姆的眼睛看起来有些湿润，“当然，我想要，比任何事。你，和我，一起，安安全全，在这里呆着？这太棒了，管你想放什么见鬼的音乐。说到这个，我们应该轮流来。”  
迪恩很高兴萨姆的反应，他们已经逃避了太久。他又吻了萨姆，品尝着所有的味道，内心里充斥着难以言喻的喜悦，这让他高兴得几乎想跳起来。萨姆回来了，萨姆在他身边。真棒，他选的房间不太大，他一下子就能够到唱片机，然后他开始放“your time is gonna come”（zeppelin的歌，这首可好听），但是这不太合适，这歌词一点儿也不合适，然后他马上跳到了第四首“I Can’t Quit You Baby”。  
萨姆当然跟迪恩一样了解这张专辑，他总是在impala上听到，所以他知道为什么迪恩会跳过第一首歌。萨姆把迪恩拉回床上，鼻尖磨蹭着，黏腻的拥抱在一起，里面包含着迪恩绝对不会说出口的爱，但这比性爱本身更让人陶醉。  
迪恩在萨姆的手臂里放轻松，在新床上和熟悉的长手臂里让他觉得如此安心。歌声围绕着他们两个，倾诉着迪恩对萨姆的所有情感，他在萨姆耳边轻轻的哼着，“Oh, when you hear me... You know you're my one desire. Yes, you are.”  
听见迪恩唱的这些让萨姆颤抖着，因为他已经很久没有听见过了，他控制不住的小声呢喃，“我也是，迪恩，过去是，一直都是。”

 

——END——

 

I Can't Quit You的歌词在这里  
I Can't Quit You, Baby, so I'm gonna put you down for awhile.   
Said you messed up my happy home, Made me mistreat my only child.

Said you know I love you, baby, my love for you I could never hide.   
Oh, when I feel you near me little girl, I know you are my one desire.

When you hear me moaning and groaning,  
you know it hurts me deep down inside. 

Oh, when you hear me... You know you're my one desire. Yes, you are.


End file.
